Don't Ever Leave Me
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: In responce to Xenascully's challenge. Dean has a nightmare. Sam comforts him. Full challenge inside.


A/N: Oh would you look at that? Another story? Well, this is a first for me, my first ever Supernatural FanFic! :D well this should be interesting. I'm not writing this one down for once, and I do believe something is going to go wrong so stay with me, so this is all off the top of my head. Well, I hope this comes out good.

Anyways, this fic is in response to Xenascully's challenge.

Challenge: Dean has a horrific nightmare. Sam is there to pull him out of it. But Dean is shaken to the point that he needs comforting from Sam (though, of course, he'd refuse to admit it). I wanna see the nightmare-and make me believe it would freak him out! And I wanna see how Sam helps him.

This is set just after Season 4 : Heaven and Hell

And, on ward my fellow readers!

* * *

><p>Screaming.<p>

Sam shot up from where he had fallen asleep on his bed, not even under the covers and still in his clothes from the day before, and whipped his head towards his brother's bed.

Dean was still asleep, his eyes screwed shut. His legs and arms twisted and tangled in the off white bed sheets. Tears, streaming down his face.

Sam wasn't sure what scared him more, the fact that Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs, or the face that he was crying.

Or maybe it was the fact that he kept screaming out his name.

"Sam!" Dean's head rolled to the side, away from his little brother's bed. "Sam!" he groaned out again.

Bringing his head out of his thoughts, he quickly jumped out of bed and made his way over to Dean's side.

"Dean?" he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, making sure he didn't try and flail off the bed again. "Hey, Dean. Come on man, you gotta get up." he began to rub small circles with his thumbs on Dean's shoulders. "Dean, it's alright man, come on. You're alright. I'm alright. You just gotta wake up."

* * *

><p>Heat.<p>

It was everywhere. Burning. It was as if he was being burned alive. His very flesh, practically melting off his bones.

_No one can save you, Dean. _they taunted. _They're not even trying to get you back._

Red.

That's all he could see. Blood everywhere. His? He wasn't sure.

_Sam doesn't even want you. He's glad you're gone. _they sneer. _He's glad he didn't have to be the one to end you._

Fire.

Everything was on fire. Everything around him, himself included. The smell of burning flesh filled the air around him. The white hot flames engulfing his whole body. The pain unbearable. He opened his mouth and screamed.

_Sam doesn't want you._

It felt as though he was being boiled alive from the inside out. He could practically feel his insides to mush.

_Dad didn't want you_

The pain was coming in sharp, fiery jabs.

_You're nothing but a screw up._

Another stab.

_Stupid._

Another burn.

_Good for nothing._

More blood.

_Worthless._

More pain.

"_SAM!"_

* * *

><p>Sam watched as terrified green eyes shot open mid-scream. He was nearly pushed off the bed by the force of Dean bolting up in bed. "Dean!" he tried to get the green eyes to focus onto his hazel ones. "Dean, come on." he brought his hand up and lightly tapped Dean's cheek. "Hey, Dean, it's okay." slowly, Dean's harsh breathing began to slow. "There we go," Sam offered a small, upwards turn of the lips. "come on, look at me." he gently grabbed his older brother's chin and turned his head so they were looking face to face. It tore Sam up inside when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. He was lost, scared.<p>

Terrified.

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he took in Sam's worried expression.

"S-Sammy?" he whispered, his voice near silent. He slowly brought an unsteady hand to Sam's face. "Sammy." His voice cracked, a few tears spilled over and rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Dean." Sam pulled his brother into his arms and held him tight.

Dean wrapped one arm around Sam and hugged back just as fierce. He fisted his other hand in the front of his little brother's shirt. He finally let the tears fall. He finally let everything out.

Sam began to rock them back and forth slowly, rubbing small, soothing, circles on Dean's back as the sobs wracked his body. "Shh, it's alright." he ran a hand along his back. "It's okay Dean. Shh, it's all gonna be okay."

Dean didn't reply. Instead, he buried his face in Sam's shoulder and cried, gripping the shirt in his hand tighter.

The two brother's sat like that. Dean, seeking the stability and comfort his brother brought him. Sam, trying his best to give Dean what he needed most.

His brother.

* * *

><p>Sam looked down at Dean about an hour later, only to find that he had cried himself to sleep. He took in Dean's tear stained cheeks and the dark smudges under his eyes. <em>What did they do to you? <em>he thought.

As carefully and gently as he could, he laid Dean back down on the bed. He was working on extracting his shirt from Dean's clenched fist when Dean's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Sam.

"Sam?" his throat was raw, making his voice sound rough.

"Just go back to sleep." Sam soothed. Dean shook his head and Sam gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"Stay." Dean pulled lightly on the shirt that was still in his hand. "Please?" he didn't want to be alone. Not after the night he'd had.

Sam saw Dean's eyes get glassy. He quickly wiped away a lone tear that had slipped down his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry." he said softly. "Move over."

Dean did as he was told and moved over on the bed. Once Sam had laid down on the bed, Dean moved closer and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam knew that this wasn't something that Dean would typically do. But considering that he had asked, he simple wrapped his arms around his older brother and held him close like Dean had done for him when they were younger. He ran a hand down his back, occasionally rubbing his knuckles in small circles, as Dean shuddered with suppressed sobs. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." he felt the shudders slowly die down and eventually stop. He watched as Dean's breathing evened out.

Dean slowed his breathing and tried to calm himself down. He moved closer to Sam and let himself relax.

"Don't leave ever me, Sammy." Dean whispered. He could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep.

"I'm here, Dean, and I'm not going anywhere." And then the void swallowed him.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How'd I do? I guess the end got kinda…Wincest-y….or extreme brother love, but however you view it, how do you think I did? Like I said, totally off the top of my head, not pre-written or even planned. Well, that's a lie, I had a very vague idea but that's beside the fact.

Review?


End file.
